


Honest

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Gen, Strike Team Delta, Team, The Cellist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Honest

Phil never took a vacation,  
Not once in all his see years as a Shield agent.  
He likes the buzz at work.  
Because they deal with bizarre things every day.  
But sometimes Phil is tired too.  
He has a new girlfriend,  
Audrey is her name.  
She is his cellist.  
He lies to her about his job.  
Sometimes he feels jealous,  
Of Clint and Natasha,  
They have each other.  
And they don't have to lie.  
Until his favourite assassins send him on an expensive vacation.  
Its a gift for saving them in Budapest.  
They encourage Audrey the truth.  
He does and feels significantly lighter.  
She isn't afraid but fascinated.


End file.
